LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P3/Transcript
(During the night, Xylia is seen in her room sleeping) Xylia: *Light snoring* (In the darkness of the room, a figure is seen forming in the shadows. Xylia hears it and opens her eyes) Xylia: Hm...? (Xylia is unable to see the figure) Xylia:...... (The figure's orange glowing eyes open, revealing himself to be Avalos's vision) Avalos: Hello sweetie. Xylia: !!! *Sits up* Avalos: Ah ah, take it easy. No need to be alert. Xylia: Y-Y-You.... Avalos: Yes sweetie. (Xylia turns on her light, revealing Avalos) Xylia: ! Avalos: Well, now you see me. (Xylia backs up against the wall in fear) Avalos: Easy, easy Xylia. It's okay. Xylia:..... (Avalos looks and sees Ivy asleep on the floor) Avalos: Hmmm... Xylia:.... Avalos: Who is this? Xylia: My daughter... Avalos: Daughter? But.... (Avalos looks back at Ivy) Avalos: It's a freak. Xylia: She's not a freak! Avalos: Then what is she? Xylia: My daughter! Avalos: Wow. You really do have bad taste. Xylia: Bad taste?! You got the nerve to say I have bad taste after all the stuff you have done!? Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos looks at Xylia's body) Avalos: You're still holding that amazing body up I see. Xylia: Tch. Avalos: Oh what? You always love my compliments. Xylia: Not like this... Avalos: Aww come on. (Avalos walks over and gets in bed with Xylia) Xylia: ! Avalos: You know you like it. Xylia: Get away from me! (Xylia goes to push Avalos, but her hands phase through him) Xylia: W-What?? Avalos: Oh sweetie. When my vision's here, you can't touch me. But.... (Avalos puts his hand on Xylia's stomach) Avalos: I can touch you. Xylia: ! HEL- (Avalos covers Xylia's mouth) Avalos: Shh. Don't ruin the moment. Xylia: *Muffled yelling* (Ivy rolls over in her bed) Ivy: *Moan* Puppies..... Avalos: Hmph, guess she's a real heavy sleeper. That means we get more time alone. (Avalos pushes Xylia on the bed and is on top of her) Avalos: Do you remember the first time we were in bed together? (Avalos grabs Xylia's breast) Xylia: !! Avalos: Let's recreate the night shall we? Xylia: *Muffled yelling* (Avalos kisses Xylia's neck) Xylia: *Muffled screaming and tries to thrash around* Avalos: Aww come on sweetie, you like this. Xylia: *Growls* Avalos: Do you remember we talked about our children would be like? The children that would be the next gods of creation and destruction? Xylia:..... Avalos: Such a shame it never came to pass. Xylia: *Muffled* Avalos: I know you blame me for that. But you know it was your fault. Not mine. Xylia: *Muffled yell* Avalos: Shhh. It's okay baby. (Avalos runs his hand down Xylia's stomach) Avalos: I'm here now. (Xylia recoils in disgust. She looks over at Ivy) Xylia: *Thinking* Ivy... I need you to wake up... (Xylia sees a plant near by) Xylia: ! *Thinking* Maybe... (Xylia begins using her powers without Avalos noticing. A vine sprouts from the plant and goes over to Ivy) Ivy: *Snoring* (The vine starts to tickle Ivy's nose) Xylia: *Thinking* Come on.... (Ivy begins to sniff in response) Ivy: *Groans* Avalos: *Stops what he's doing* Hm? (The vine retreats before Avalos looks over at Ivy) Ivy:..... Avalos:.....Hm. Odd. (Avalos looks back at Xylia) Avalos: Your "daughter" seems to make a lot of noise when she's asleep. Xylia:.... Avalos: … Or... Are you trying to shorten are alone time? Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts